


Chantage

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [17]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Humiliation, One Shot, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: BLU Spy knows RED Spy is Scout's father. He uses this information to blackmail RED.An alternate ending to Meet The Spy.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Chantage

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is 100 percent self indulgent and I'm not sorry

“In any event the RED Spy is not here. Gentlemen, I suggest you look elsewhere.” 

“Good idea!” Soldier led the charge out, intent on murdering the enemy intruder. Heavy glanced suspiciously at Spy but followed Soldier out anyways.

As they left Spy spoke again. “A moment, Scout? I’d like a word.”

“Can’t it wait, man? We got a RED around!” Scout gestured impatiently.

“I know it is you.”

“‘Course it’s me! The hell ya talkin’ ‘bo-”

Spy slapped him and the RED’s disguise vanished in a puff of crimson smoke.

“Impressive.” The RED raised a hand to his face, checking for blood. As he spoke he subtly glanced around, buying time as he weighed his options. “How did you know?”

“Simple. I am zhe superior spy here.” The BLU paused to light a cigarette. “Now I suggest you cooperate. Unless you want me to tell zhe Scout you are his father?”

RED wasn’t able to hide the shock that flashed across his face.  _ Merde _ .

BLU extended an open hand toward his enemy, twitching his fingers to indicate he wanted something from him. Looking very unamused, the RED drew his revolver from the inside of his jacket and handed it over. BLU raised an eyebrow at him and his butterfly knife, watch, and cigarette case followed suit.

Unarmed, RED glared. “What do you want?”

BLU tucked his opponent’s gear into his jacket, mockingly twirling the RED’s knife as he did. “You. Whatever I choose to do with you for zhe rest of zhe night.” He smiled. “If you refuse I could always amuse myself with zhe Scout instead. I’ll make sure to tell him his papa stood by and let it happen.”

The RED bristled with rage. He couldn’t be serious. But as he considered his other option he realized he had no choice. “Fine. I will let you do as you please with me. Leave Scout out of zhis.”

The BLU escorted his captive through the base, a hand resting possessively at the RED’s lower back. They came across the BLU Demo, sword in hand.

“Caught ‘im, did ya?”

“Oui. We shouldn’t have any more trouble from him. Right?” The question was posed to the RED Spy.

“Zhis is humiliating.” Spy muttered. It riled him to be paraded about unrestrained, so thoroughly discounted as a threat.

Demo laughed. “Serves ya right, ya backstabbin’ snake!” As they left Demo clapped the BLU Spy on the shoulder. “Show ‘im what we do REDs around here.”

“Of course, mon ami.”

As the Spies came into BLU’s room he gave his captive a harsh shove, sending the RED sprawling to his hands and knees. He glowered at the BLU, further annoyed when his captor ignored him entirely.

The BLU’s room was identical to the RED’s, save a few details. The covers on his four poster bed were blue, as were the wallpaper and carpet. And, as the RED Spy noted as he looked around, lacked any personal detail. His own room held little trinkets from his teammates: a nice rock Pyro had given him, a French flag patterned beret Sniper had gotten as a joke gift, a cuckoo clock Engineer had just gotten bored and made one day. Spy had outwardly been annoyed that the clock had a spycrab instead of a cuckoo but had privately found it immensely endearing.

As the RED got to his feet, the BLU had already settled in his armchair, a glass of wine on the table beside him.

“Strip.”

RED startled, certain he hadn’t heard that right. “Pardon?”

BLU repeated himself, trying and failing to stop a grin from rising on his face at the RED’s discomfort. He’d been trained to deal with pain so BLU planned to humiliate him instead. And he’d enjoy it too, the RED was always prancing about in his cheap suit and giving Spies a bad name.

RED gritted his teeth but obeyed. If the BLU planned to do  _ that _ to him he’d prefer it happen to him rather than his son. His shoes, tie, jacket, shirt, pants, and socks were tossed into a neat pile on the floor. After a momentary pause his mask joined them. What did it matter? The BLU Spy knew what his face looked like.

“Come here. Over my knee.”

“You’re joking.”

“Non.” BLU patted his lap, much as someone would invite a dog to jump up.

_ For Scout. You’re doing this for Scout. _

RED quickly discovered there was no dignified way to bend over someone’s knee and BLU delighted in the crimson that rose on his double’s cheeks. RED jumped at the first strike and instinctively brought his hand back to rub the sting away. The other Spy grabbed it and pinned it at his lower back, keeping it out of the way.

BLU set a leisurely, even pace. He didn’t bother to hit as hard as he could. It wasn’t the pain but the spanking itself that had his counterpart so bothered.

He didn’t stop until the other Spy’s ass was cherry-red with handprints. BLU could feel the heat of his skin even through his gloves.

“You are an embarrassment to spies everywhere, letting yourself be caught like zhis.” He chastised the RED. “Are you going to let it happen again?”

“Non.” RED snapped, hatred oozing into his tone. He most certainly was not. He jumped as BLU brought down another strike onto his sore ass.

“No, what?”

“Non, monsieur.” He spat.

BLU patted his rear and then dumped him on the floor. He watched as the RED got up, delighting in the shame that was obvious on his face.

“Are we done?” RED crossed his arms, trying to ignore his stinging ass.

“Hardly.” 

Did RED really think he was going to get off that easy?

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned more but writing this is like pulling teeth so I'll have to come back to it


End file.
